


Out of Left Field

by LordofLezzies



Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baseball, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith meet again at their sons' baseball gamePrompt:Meredith/AddisonRated TIt’s not until they run into each other at the baseball diamond that they realize they’ve been playing for the same team all along...
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905580
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Out of Left Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



Addison was sitting in the bleachers at Henry’s baseball game. Her seven year old son looked so cute in his uniform with a couple of missing teeth and a crooked cap on his head. She smiled at him as he pulled a batting helmet over his cap and stepped up to the plate, with bat in hand. She made sure that he knew she was there, because this was his first game since she’d filed for divorce and had a very loud fight with her soon to be ex-husband. Addison had learned last week that the few nights she’d been unable to make it to her son’s games, her husband had been flirting with single moms, one 32 year old brunette in particular. Jake had told her they were divorced, so why shouldn’t Addison make it official? Henry’s bat made contact with the ball and as he sprinted to first base the batting helmet flew off of his head. He looked up at her with a toothy grin and she waved and smiled so that he knew she’d seen him get a hit.

The field lights flickered and then half of the bulbs blew, and time was called as the coaches and umpires discussed what they were going to do. The sun was setting in the distance, and it would be too dark to continue soon if the lights were out. She watched Henry talk to the boy at first base for the other team, they were chatting and laughing and Addison smiled at her son making a friend. The other little boy looked over to his mom who was sitting in the bleachers opposite of Addison. She had a small child in her lap and an older girl sitting next to her and then the blonde turned around because Henry was waving to her and it was Meredith. She stood and made her way down the bleachers and over to the side where Meredith was sitting with her daughters.

“Addison, I didn’t know Henry was playing baseball,” the blonde said with a smile as Addison sat down with her. “I’m surprised you’re here alone, I would have thought,” Addison stopped her before she could say his name.

“Don’t.” Addison had thrown her rings at him and Meredith looked at her now naked finger and immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry.” Meredith said softly andAddison shrugged.

“I didn’t know you were in LA,” Addison commented.

“Well I can’t be in Seattle, it’s just too much, the house, the rain, the memories, I just thought some sun might do us some good,” Meredith commented as the lights flickered back to life. Addison stayed with them as the game resumed and someone else made eye contact and was making a bee line for Addison and she winced and Meredith noticed immediately. “Someone you don’t want to talk to?” Meredith asked as the brunette made her way up the bleachers.

“You could say that,” Addison mumbled as she closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

“Addison,” she called out as she approached. There were three or maybe four steps between her and where Addison was sitting and Addison blinked and Meredith was placing the little girl whose name she didn’t know in her arms and standing in front of her, shielding her from the brunette. Addison watched as Meredith stepped forward and the other woman stepped back until they were at the bottom of the bleachers. Words were exchanged outside of Addison’s earshot as she bounced the little girl on her knee.

“Her name is Ellis,” Zola said answering her unasked question, “Mom coos at her all the time and she’s friendly even with people she doesn’t know,” Zola added as Ellis smiled at her. She sat with Zola and Ellis for a few minutes before Meredith returned.

“That woman is a piece of work,” she huffed as she lifted Ellis from Addison’s lap. “Congratulations, we’re having an affair,” Meredith added and Addison’s eyes went wide.

“What?” Four letters was all she managed to say. An affair with Meredith Grey was something she had fantasized about 10 years ago, but now the suggestion was coming from the blonde and it was too much.

“Yeah, I told her you didn’t want to talk to her, she said something about hypocrisy, I told her he would do the same thing to her and walked away.” Addison was speechless, it was a lot to take in. A relationship with Meredith certainly wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but it could impact her divorce, and it also wasn’t true. Meredith must have sensed her inner turmoil because she placed Ellis back in her lap. “She makes everything better.”

“Hey!” Zola huffed and Meredith grinned at her oldest daughter, before wrapping her arm around her.

“She likes other people,” Meredith said as Ellis smiled at Addison. “Do you like Addison?” Meredith asked and she smiled. “Adds,” she babbled happily. “I don’t know what is wrong with this child,” Meredith joked and Zola elbowed her mother and rolled her eyes looking more like a teenager than a nine year old.

“Only you and Aunt Cris would think something was wrong with her for liking other people.” And Meredith laughed and Addison and Zola found themselves laughing too. The game proceeded and Bailey was up to bat and he walked. As with most games for kids their age it ended in a tie, and as Meredith and Addison went to greet their respective sons, Meredith stopped.

“I told her we were old friends,” Meredith said to her, “I don’t want to mess with your divorce.” Addison was about to thank Meredith when the blonde continued. “But if you wanted to you know, I’m interested.” Addison felt herself blush at the blonde’s words.

“I, I didn’t know you, you know,” she stuttered.

“Played for both teams?” Meredith smirked and Addison nodded. Meredith fished her phone out of her bag, unlocked it and handed it to the redhead. “The boys already hit it off, I think we could too.” Addison was mortified. She hadn’t meant to be so obvious with Meredith, she always thought she’d been subtle, but apparently not. Addison put her number in Meredith’s phone with a deliberate slowness as she tried to reel herself in to respond to the blonde. She pressed the call button once her number was programmed into Meredith’s phone and it rang in her bag. She hit end call on Meredith’s phone and handed it back to her.

“It was nice seeing you again Meredith,” she said with a smile before walking over to meet Henry. She removed her phone from her purse as she made her way over and typed _I play for both teams too_ and hit send. She watched Meredith grin as she read it.

_I know ;)_ Addison felt her cheeks burn. _I’ve seen you looking at my ass, maybe you’d like to see more of it when your divorce is finalized._ Henry and Bailey were talking to one another again once they had packed up their baseball gear and their moms were content to let them as they exchanged smoldering glances.

_I have some ideas ;)_ Addison sent the message and watched as Meredith’s teeth dug into her lower lip.

_I’m glad because I have a few of my own ;)_ Meredith responded and Addison blushed again and her phone pinged as another message from Meredith appeared. _You’re so cute when you blush I intend to make you do more of that ;)_ Addison felt heat pool between her thighs at Meredith’s suggestive texts. A future with Meredith suddenly was in the cards and Addison couldn’t be happier about the possibility.


End file.
